Journey To Her Heart
by AnimeFan215
Summary: Join Jack as he goes to Hachimitsu Academy, bringing along his art and design skills. There, he will meet a couple of strange, scary people whilst also attempting to win the heart of a certain buxom grey haired woman. OCxMeiko Other pairings probably will be canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey anybody who's reading this... If you don't know who I am that's cool, I mean I think I'm gonna be the 3rd person to upload a story for this anime/manga. And out of the other two, mine is pretty much kinda stupid lol.**

 **For anyone who does know me, and keeps up with my account, I'm sorry. Mainly because I've taken such a long break, and I haven't done anything on my account in God knows how long. I'm not putting any of my stories on hiatus though. That's never happening. I don't know when I'll update them, I decided to not give a date or anything like that anymore, mainly because I can't always live up to what I promise. And I hate that, but it's just something that's been happening for me right now and over the past few years. And for that I apologize.**

 **But anyways, I thought up this story while reading the manga, and I was like: "Meiko is waifu." And not even just for her bustiness, but also her take charge attitude. And at one point *SPOILER ALERT* Meiko reverts to her older personality from when she was younger. She becomes timid and shy, and it's unbelievably adorable!**

 **So if you haven't figured it out already, yes my story is going to contain my OC x Meiko. But I'm not gonna make it easy for my character, so don't worry about that.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop my rambling and let you read the story. Enjoy!**

x.x.x.x.x

Somewhere on a plane located in the Coach section, sat a blonde young man. This young man is just your average teenager, nothing is too special about him. He has blonde, unruly hair that looks messy from his neglect of combing it everyday. And grey eyes to go with his hair. Yes, he was quite the average boy.

Or at least, that's how he feels.

Unbeknownst to this young man, he was being looked at by every other person on the flight with him. For this young man was not a common local.

No, he was indeed a foreigner. Coming from America, leaving his home country to study abroad in a new highschool. Or in his case, a new academy.

Yes, his parents have decided to send him to an academy. "Why?" You might be asking yourself? Well, that answer in itself is a bit complicated. For he does not know himself. He just knows that his father had given his mother a full explanation, that was not supposed to be discussed with him. Or at least that's all the information he was able to talk out of his mother.

Going back to the young man, he is currently working on something on an electronic tablet.

"No, no, no, it simply won't work!" He muttered to himself, tapping the stylus he is currently using, against his forehead in concentration. "But, what if instead, I draw her legs in this position?" The young blonde questioned, deleting the previous sketch he had made, redrawing the figure's legs.

 _"Flight for Tokyo, Japan shall be landing shortly. Please make sure all belongings are secure and that you are not leaving anything behind."_ The pilot's voice rang out over the intercom, catching the young man's attention.

"Hm. I guess I'll put this on the back burner for now. But before I do, I have to at least make this last adjustment..." He spoke to himself, making a last moment addition to his piece of art. He smiled down at his work, giving it a once over. "Hoo wee! I done it! Now it looks mighty amazin' if I do say so myself!" The young blonde exclaimed aloud, attracting stares from the passengers around him.

After saving his work, the blonde then proceeded to put away his tablet in the case his mother gave him before he departed from the states. _'I swear to ya Ma.'_ He thought, as he finished putting his electronic away _. 'I, Jack Hannel, will not throw away this amazing opportunity that ya have given ta' me. And when I return ta' the states, I will have a woman whom I love, returning with me!'_ Jack thought, placing his hand over his heart.

Right as he ended his promise, the intercom pinged into life _. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived in Tokyo, Japan. When exiting, please be sure that you have all of your belongings, and if you are with a family, stay together. Enjoy your days, and have a safe journey."_ And with that, Jack along with other passengers, rose out of their seats, collecting their belongings and leaving the plane.

*Time skip*

"Alright! Now all I gotta do is find this Hachimitsu Academy, and I'll be in gear!" Jack spoke with enthusiasm in his voice, as he began his hunt to find his new place of knowledge.

Wandering for a bit, Jack found himself gazing upon the sights of which Tokyo brings with it. "Wow, even pictures and movies can't compete with the real thing! This is amazing! If only I grew up around here when I was a youngin'." He chuckled to himself.

Growing up, Jack has always been addicted to learning about different cultures. But when he found out about Japanese culture, he was hooked. When he told his mother about how he wanted to learn more about Japan, and all of it's offerings, to say that she was ecstatic was an understatement.

His father, surprisingly, was supportive of his son's interest in something other than the American usual. The American usual being; liking sports, or wanting to get rich quick. Or even being apart of the male standard, being the "Man of the House."

So, growing up so far, his parents have supported him wanting to study other cultures. Drawing just became a habit of Jack's. He started doing it back in the fourth grade. It was just something that he did naturally.

Unbeknownst to Jack though, his parents were planning him studying abroad ever since he told them about his interest mostly being in Japan. And so, as his parting gifts, his parents had started teaching him Japanese when he was in the fifth grade. His father gave him the drawing tablet in the eighth grade, and his mother gave him a newer tablet and a case to hold it, on the day he left the United States.

So to say that he was a foreign student, to Jack, it felt like he had already lived in Japan for five years, and that he was a local. Okay well, not a local, but he knew Japanese, and he knew that he wasn't going to get led away by some individual who thought that he was some petty tourist.

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Jack did not notice that he was actually already walking towards his new academy. Even as someone who just arrived in a new place, he manages to find his destination without trying to. Unfortunately for him, he's about to walk into the school's front gate. "Oomph!" Jack grunted out, as he fell to his butt, holding his now sore nose.

"Ow. Who put that gate there, and why did they keep it there?" He absentmindedly spoke out, looking up at the gate. "Excuse me." He heard come from his left. A young feminine voice.

"Huh?" Jack spoke, turning his head to see whom had just addressed him. 'Oh, a woman...' He thought, seeing a girl with blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, with her bangs cut off right above her eyes. She was wearing what Jack assumed to be the school uniform. Only it seems that she added her own twist to the outfit, choosing to wear navy pants that were rolled up to her knees.

 _'Very respectable attire, looks pretty easy to move around in.'_ Jack thought to himself as he looked her over. Although it seems that she is talking...

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" The girl yelled at Jack as the blonde boy just tuned into what she was saying. "Oh, my apologies, what were you saying?" He asked, coming back to his senses.

The girl huffed, annoyed. "I said, what are you doing here? This is an all girl's academy, there shouldn't be anymore boys that are going here..." The girl spoke, giving him a glare.

 _'Wow, she's pretty frightening when she glares...'_ He thought, intimidated. "Well, this is Hachimitsu Academy am I correct?" Jack asked the girl, receiving a nod in confirmation. "Then this is the school that I am indeed attending m'am." He confirmed with a nod of his head.

The blonde girl then got in his face, "You're lying! If that's true, then that would mean that we would have six boys in our school now!" She exclaimed, making Jack feel even more intimidated.

Jack quickly backed up, giving himself and the girl some space. "Look Miss, I don't know what's got yer panties in a twist, b-but could ya kindly guide me to the Principal's office?" He stuttered, seeing the girl's face get a tint of pink.

The girl's eyebrow twitched at hearing him say "Panties in a twist." She looked him in the eye, before reaching out, and grabbing him by the shirt, dragging him behind her to whatever destination he could hope was going to be the Principal's office.

*Time Skip*

"M-Miss! If ya don't mind my askin', just where in the world are ya takin' me!" Jack exclaimed as the blonde girl had proceeded to drag him through the halls of the academy, attracting odd stares from the other students. All of which, Jack noticed, are girls.

To his relief, the guiding (if you could even call it that) came to an end, with them both ending up in front of a room. Looking up at the label for the room, Jack read aloud, "Underground Student Council room." He then looked towards the blonde that brought him to his thought-to-be location. "Miss, is this the Principal's office?" The grey eyed boy asked the blonde woman. The blonde did not respond to him, choosing to just open the door instead, pulling him inside with her.

Inside the room was a comfortable looking space. There were three couches situated around a long glass table, that of which had a tea set sitting upon it. And in one far middle area of the room, right in front of three big windows, sat a wooden desk with a chair to complete the set. And sitting in that chair at the moment, was a woman with black hair. And what a beautiful woman she was.

"Mari, what is the meaning of this?" The blonde girl exclaimed towards the woman now known as Mari. Mari looked at the blonde girl, before looking at Jack, making eye contact. The nervous blonde gulped as he held the eye staring contest with the strong woman.

"This, Hana..." Mari spoke, letting you hear her voice. "Is our new student. Also our new school designer." She said, causing Jack and the blonde girl now with a name, to gasp in surprise.

Before Hana could even start, Jack started speaking. "Now hold on just a moment there m'am! I don't remember my Pa ever tellin' me 'bout bein' some designer! I was told that I was gonna be studyin' abroad, an' that I could pursue the dream that I wanted ta!" The blonde spoke out, his accent truly showing only when he is distressed or overjoyed.

Mari gave him a hard look, causing him to flinch back, as she got out of her seat. "Yes well it appears that my father has decided for some unholy reason, to allow one more male student into our academy. After talking with him a bit more on the subject, I expect that you have the letter that you are supposed to show him when you arrive, is that correct?" Mari asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Jack nodded, pulling off one of the bags he was carrying, and setting it on the table nearby, before rummaging through it. Hana leaned over his shoulder, peering inside his bag to see the contents inside, only to let out a surprised gasp as Jack turned back around, holding an envelope. "Here it is. My Pa asked me not to open it, and let only the Principal see it." He informed Mari, before giving her a suspicious look. "You're not gonna try and read it are ya?" He asked.

The black haired girl in question, shook her head. "No, but I must see the proof that you are who you say you are, Jack Hannel." Mari spoke, giving him a hard gaze again.

The blonde scratched his head, looking at the envelope thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I didn't think about that part..." He muttered, thinking what could prove that he was, who he said he was. An idea then popped into his head. "Oh! Mari, if you've known about my coming, then surely you must know that I enjoy drawing!" The grey eyed individual asked the U.S.C.'s President.

Mari nodded in agreement, provoking a smile on Jack's tan face. "Perfect! Then I'll show you what I worked on, on the plane ride over here!" He energetically spoke, reaching back into his bag, and pulling out his tablet from before.

Booting it up, it went through the opening menu, and after tapping a few more times on the screen, Jack stood back and held the tablet sideways so that Mari and Hana could see the piece he was working on.

Mari was quiet, while Hana was the complete opposite. Her face was red and she was stuttering. "W-Why y-you! How dare you show something that l-lewd to Mari! Have you no shame!?" The blonde woman shouted at the blonde opposite from her position.

The young man in question, lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Hana? This is art." Jack spoke, before continuing. "Well, not the full form of it, but I'm getting there! This piece just needs something that at the moment, I can't find. It saddens me to think that this might be my greatest masterpiece, and yet I can not finish it, because I don't know what I need in order to give it that special something..." The boy trailed off, looking in the direction that was away from the two girls in front of him.

Hana growled as she rolled up her sleeves. "Grrr... I'll have you know that what you are drawing is filthy!" She ground out as she took a step towards Jack. The young man got startled when she said this. Almost like it pained him to hear someone talk so about something he worked so hard on.

"I'll have you know that while this may be something you are not used to, for other people, this is not filthy." He retorted as Hana crossed the rest of the distance to him, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt.

"And I'll have you know that the people who enjoy those things are not the people of which the President nor I would like to associate with." She spoke menacingly, making Jack gulp out of fear. He had already put the tablet on the table, as to make sure nothing happened to it.

Hana clenched her hand on the scruff of his shirt, as she brought her fist back. "That will be enough Hana." Mari's voice cut through the air, shocking Hana. Both blondes looked over to the girl, seeing a stern gaze directed towards them. "W...What did you say Miss President?" Hana stuttered out.

Mari walked over to the two, taking Hana's hand off of Jack's shirt. "I said that will be enough. If he is to be our new designer, than we shouldn't be attempting to hurt him now should we?" She asked, looking back towards Hana. "As much as I do not like it, it's something that has happened for a reason. As for what that reason is..." The President trailed off, before turning back to Jack, making him gulp out of fear. "We'll have to ask my father." And with that, she walked to the door of the room.

Opening the door, Mari stopped. "Make sure that you take him to his room that's been made for him. And also..." She trailed off, looking back into the room, making eye contact with Jack, giving him a stern glare. "Make sure you show him where the other boys are, and what the consequences of his actions shall be, if he desires to make a mistake." And with that, she left the room, closing the door behind herself.

Jack let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Hoo, she is quite the serious one huh?" He breathed, looking back to Hana, before being yanked off his feet again. "Hey! M'am I'd appreciate it if ya would return my feet ta' the floor, please!" Jack pleaded as he stared at the girl who's lifted him up.

"Now listen here you!" Hana started, shaking him with her amazing strength. "If you even dare to try something that may seem perverted, no, if you even think perverted around me, I will kick you in the head so hard, that all of your teeth will be removed upon impact!" The blonde threatened, shaking him harder at the end of her sentence.

Jack paled at the thought of losing his teeth. "Please m'am! I wouldn't dare think of ya in such a way! I don't even feel those types of feelings towards ya! Ya not even my type!" He panicked, trying to diffuse the increasingly scary situation. Hana's brow twitched as she held him up.

"So now are you saying that I'm ugly?" The angry blonde growled out, causing the already distressed young man to feel even more pressured. Jack let out a gasp as he tried again to calm the storm that was brewing. "N-never! Please Miss Hana, I would never tell somethin' that rude ta someone as humble looking as ya! I-" He continued, only to grunt as he was thrown over her shoulder onto the couch that was behind her.

"Ugh, forget it. Get up so that I can show you to your room. And make it snappy!" Hana exclaimed, as Jack was collecting his senses. _'Geewiz, how in the world have a I gotten into a mess such as this?'_ He thought, collecting his tablet and the envelope, putting both into his bag. Throwing it over his shoulder, to go with his luggage, Jack followed after Hana, as she led him through the school building.

 **...Kay, that was the first chapter! I felt like it went pretty well! If you have any suggestions on what I should do for later in the story, don't hesitate to leave it in a review. PM me if you want to, that way I could respond to you about the idea, if need be.**

 **Let me know what you liked or disliked, as constructive criticism is always appreciated! Just don't flame.**

 **And also, if you have an idea that you want to make into a story, don't be afraid to! You'll be helping the fanfiction community for this series grow larger than it is right now. And who knows? You might even want to make something that could be inspirational for someone else. I somehow inspired a nice amount of people to start writing, and look at how my stories are!**

 **If my stories could actually inspire someone, think of what you, yourself could do.**

 **This is AnimeFan215, signing out! (Also, if you have a better name for this story, please tell me it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry bout the wait! I had the chapter halfway finished after uploading the first chapter, but I didn't have time to keep writing it. But today I did, and I made it longer than I thought I would!**

 **I just want to make a quick shout out to the people who have followed/favorited the story, and an even bigger shout out to the two peeps who reviewed. I really appreciated it, and it's what helped me finish this chapter today! So thank you to yungrebelz and ParkerThomas. Especially to you Parker! Rebelz I hope you don't get upset about me saying this, but I loved your review, but Parker completely blew me out of the water with his review. Simply amazing feedback, and giving me a suggestion on what to do. I thank you both for leaving a review though, it really does mean a lot to me.**

 **Anyways, let me stop rambling, so you can read this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **x.x.x.x.x**

After walking for a little while longer, Jack noticed that Hana was leading him outside. "Uh, I don't mean to be a bother Hana. But where are you taking me?" He questioned, out of curiosity. Little did he know, he was about to get his answer. Whether he liked it or not, didn't matter to Hana.

The two rounded a corner of the school, and that's when Jack saw it. A building that looked like it was abandoned. Or at least, he thought it was abandoned. The building was made of concrete, and had plants growing out of it. Like in itself, it was a jungle...

Looking at the front, he saw three males that were working on the ground. Digging a hole it seemed. "Hey! You three! Get out of that hole and come meet the new guy!" Hana yelled at the three, attracting their attention.

Jack shivered when he saw their faces. It was like they had been beaten by a mob of people. They had bruises on their face in places he thought you couldn't get them. _'What in the Samhell could've happened, in order for them to end up looking like that?'_ The grey eyed boy thought, as the three got out of the hole they were digging.

Walking over to Jack and Hana, they each introduced themselves. There was a blonde named Shingo, a hood wearing man that goes by the name Joe, and a large man named Andre. Although Andre had a weird looking body, (and his voice was too, what a perfect match...) they seemed like they were some okay guys. They even seemed happy.

"So you're a new student here?" Shingo asked, starting up a conversation. Jack nodded at his fellow blonde, "Yep! I'm the school's designer starting today, while also doubling as a student. I'm studying abroad." He spoke, with a smile.

Joe let out a breath in wonder. "No wonder, you don't look anything like a local around here." He spoke, before coughing up some blood. Jack looked at him in worry, before Andre spoke up.

"Oh don't worry about him. It's a medical condition! After some time, you'll get used to it." He said, offering the shorter man a smile. It unnerved Jack to see someone with such a small face, yet such a big body. "Y-yeah..." The blonde agreed, looking up at the taller individual.

"Alright that's enough free time for today, get back to work!" Hana shouted, causing the four males to get startled. Shingo looked back at Jack, while heading to the hole he and the boys were working on. "Well, see you around sometime Jack." The blonde nodded back to him, before following after his guide.

"Well Hana, where are we headed to now?" Jack asked as he caught up to the blonde in question. Hana smirked as she looked at him. "We're going to go meet someone who I know is going to give you a warm welcome." She spoke, chuckling a little to herself.

Jack didn't know what to think of that. _'This could be good or terrible.'_ He thought as he swallowed nervously, continuing to follow the girl that has threatened him.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

They rounded another corner, when Jack heard it. Screaming. And it wasn't regular screaming, it was screaming of pain. When they rounded one more corner, that's when he saw a sight that made him pale. Not out of panic, but out of shock.

There, straddling a man's face, while whipping another man's crotch, sat truly a beauty that he was sure was just a figment of his imagination.

After seeming to be done punishing the two boys on the ground, she got up and turned towards Hana and Jack. Jack blushed as he saw her fully standing, revealing just how short of a skirt the woman was wearing. "Hello Meiko!" Hana greeted with a smile on her face, skipping over to the taller woman, giving her a little salute.

"Meiko..." Jack breathed, looking the girl he saw as a goddess, up and down. His eyes sparkled as he did so. Meiko had a look of disgust on her face as he did this. "Ugh, care to explain why you brought the new scum here?" She asked, seeing Jack reach into his bag and pull out the tablet he was working on.

Hana gave her a confused glance, "What? How did you know that he was a new student?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. Meiko looked at her as Jack started drawing on his tablet again. "We talked about this at our meeting, early this morning. Weren't you paying attention?" She questioned, fixing her glasses on her nose.

Hana blushed in embarrassment, thinking of the previous day's events. _'Urine... Kiyoshi...'_ These were the thoughts flying through her head, as she quickly got lightheaded. "I-I guess I was not paying attention..." The girl muttered as she looked away, towards the ground.

"I done it!" Meiko and Hana heard, before looking to see Jack standing up from his sitting position on the ground. "Miss Meiko, please look at my latest work." He spoke, walking over to the two girls. Meiko held out her hand as the boy dropped his tablet into her hands.

Looking at his hopeful smile, she sighed before glancing down at the electronic device. _'I might as well show a little bit of kindness towards the school's new designer...'_ She thought, before letting out a gasp.

"This... is me?" The bountiful girl questioned, as she looked at the artwork done by the boy.

The drawing was indeed of Meiko. She was wearing the school uniform, only she was in a sitting position with her legs wide open, and her horse whip in between her legs, hiding her womanly core. Behind her in the drawing, was a field of flowers, with a beautiful rainbow stretching out in the sky.

But what really caught her breath was the amount of detail the blonde boy put into drawing her face. Expert amounts of shading as well! The way he drew her eyes were stunning too! The light in the drawing reflected perfectly off of her eyes. It's like she was staring at an actual picture of herself!

 _'Amazing...'_ She thought to herself. The Chairman had told her that the new student would be an amazing artist. _'But never THIS amazing!'_ It took her breath away to see so right there in front of her.

Jack was holding his breath, hoping that Meiko would at least smirk, or show some sign of acknowledgement. While watching her for a reaction, he noticed that she was sweating. A lot. _'My goodness, it's like someone poured a bucket of water on her body...'_ He thought, licking his dry lips. Something about her sweating, just made her look so... Invigorating.

Meiko noticed this, taking a moment to glance away from the art, to look at the creator. To say that she was repulsed was a little less than likely. This was why she hated men, they all just thought about the same things. All they wanted her for was just her body, not her personality! And it seemed that this blonde boy was going to be no different, seeing him look at her body with an intense stare.

"Your artwork is good, but it appears you are just another horny ape, looking for nothing but a little 'action'." Meiko grunted out, tossing Jack his tablet back.

Jack caught it, albeit he was very confused. "Um, Miss Meiko... I'm not exactly sure what you mean..." He spoke, looking at the busty girl.

Meiko's glare intensified some as she took in a breath. "We shall not go over this right now, as I have to watch this scum," She pointed to the other two boys that were whispering to each other. "Finish doing their work. As for now, you are dismissed." Meiko commanded, turning her back on the two blondes.

Jack looked at Hana, seeing her starting to walk off, before he got a quick idea. "Hana, please wait just a moment!" The artist called to the retreating form. Hana turned around, looking a bit annoyed.

"Just what in the world do you want to do right now?" She grunted out, stomping back over to where he was. Jack smiled as he sat back down on the ground, grabbing the other bag he had, he reached inside pulling out a small sketchpad. It wasn't any bigger than his palm, so it was perfect for little doodles he came up with.

The blonde quickly got to work drawing out what he thought of as quick as he could. He didn't want to hold up Hana any longer than he should. Plus, he just got this idea in his head. If he didn't act fast, he would lose it and probably not get it back for a while.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

After a little while of waiting impatiently, Hana had enough. "Okay, just what is taking you so damn long!" The martial artist asked the designer, seeing him giggle a little.

Ripping out the sheet he just finished drawing, Jack stood up from the ground. Wordlessly, he walked over to where Meiko was supervising the two boys, and tapped on her shoulder. "Miss Meiko, please accept the drawing I've created for you." The grey eyed boy requested, holding out the drawing he made. It was folded into a small square, so she would have to unfold it to see the picture.

Meiko looked surprised to see him back. Most people when she gave off her commanding tone, would back off and leave her be. Yet here was this strange individual, offering her another drawing, only she could keep it. _'He's even braving the impatient Hana, that's impressive in itself.'_ The girl mused to herself, seeing Jack confidently holding the square of paper.

Taking the piece of paper, she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Oh, and Miss Meiko?" The teen asked, turning around. "Be sure to read the back of the paper, in the lower right hand corner. It's something that is meant only for you." He muttered the last part, but she could make out what he said. What could he mean by that?

The grey haired woman wouldn't find out, as when she looked back up from the paper, he was already walking away with Hana. Presumed to be guiding him to his living quarters, where he shall reside in his years at the academy.

Forgetting about the two boys she was supposed to watch over, Meiko opened the folded paper and looked at what the young man gave her.

It was a drawing of a panther and a cat, sitting together with a heart drawn around them. In the corner right next to the heart, was neat hand writing that said _"You don't have to be afraid to love."_ Meiko raised an eyebrow at that. Was that some type of way of flirting? It was very strange, but it had no effect on her. After all, he was a man, and men were all pigs.

Flipping over the paper, she looked in the lower right hand corner and found what the blonde said would be there. It looked like a room number. _'Like one of the school's dorms. Only... I've never seen this one before...'_ The buxom grey haired woman thought as she looked back in her memory to try and think of where she may have seen this number. Pulling up a blank, she thought carefully about it, before deciding that she would find the room written down on the paper.

With her mind made up, Meiko turned back around to see the two boys, Kiyoshi and Gakuto, whispering to each other again. "Looks like I'll have to teach you two another lesson!" The woman shouted, startling the two. She then slapped Gakuto with the horse whip she had in hand, before back handing Kiyoshi with her left hand. Both of them were sprawled out on the ground, but Gakuto was breathing heavily as he looked up the tall woman's skirt. Meiko huffed, as she grinded the heel of her boots into the downed pervert's left cheek. Yes, it did seem that all men were pigs.

"Say my name!"

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Jack stifled a giggle as he watched a video on his computer, seeing an over weight man tell an over glamorized woman to repeat his name. After watching for another moment, he cringed when he saw a little bit of the man showering. "Why do I even watch that?" Jack wondered aloud, closing the browser he had open.

He swung around in his chair, looking at the room that Hana had told him about. The grey eyed blonde asked her what room he was staying in, and when she told him, it gave him an idea as to how to try and get closer to Meiko.

From the moment he saw her, Jack knew in his heart, that she was the only one that was for him. He didn't know why, or how. He just felt it in his gut, that he was going to be able to make this woman happy. And damn it all to hell if he wasn't going to try!

Hearing a knock on his door reminded him that he basically told the tall woman what room he was staying in. Jack got out of his chair, and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" He jokingly called out, waiting for a response. When he didn't receive one, he opened the door to reveal Mari, someone he really did not expect. "Oh, good..." Jack trailed off, glancing over his shoulder to see the time. Almost 6 PM. "Good evening, Miss President." The blonde spoke politely. His father always did tell him to respect women, if he didn't, he shuddered just thinking of what his father might do to him.

Mari responded to his politeness with a little smirk. "So is that how you are going to try and woo me or something?" She asked, removing her smirk in favor of a glare. "Well I'll have you know that just because your father is friends with mine, doesn't mean that you can just do whatever you want around here. Otherwise, I'll make sure that you are locked up in prison with the other perverts! Am I clear?" Mari demanded, making Jack nod in agreement.

But Jack wasn't going to just let her talk him down. "Now Miss President, I just want you to know that I ain't no pervert. I may draw things that, to others, look perverted, but I don't intentionally do things that could be labeled as such. And for that 'wooing you' comment, earlier? I have no romantic feelings towards you, so you don't even have to feel threatened by my presence." Jack spoke confidently, attempting to let the U.S.C President know of how he felt. "I understand that you don't seem to like men, but I give you my word, that I am not going to try to do anything that would be deemed inappropriate towards you." He told her, placing his hand on his heart, staring her in the eyes.

Now Mari was caught off guard by this act. She never thought that she'd hear something like this from ANYONE. And a male no less! To say that she felt impressed was the correct word, as she felt herself smile just a bit. "I won't completely trust you, but I am happy that you said that. I still don't like men, but you are different. Just make sure that it stays that way." The raven haired beauty spoke, before walking around the big room he was given.

The room had to be big enough for Jack to be able to work on designs and print them out, so that he could present them and get approval. It also had to be his bedroom as well, so the room was just made into a dorm for the soon-to-be designer.

So to say that Jack was happy about his dorm, was an understatement. "I hope you're finding the dorm to fit your needs..." Mari said, walking over to his desk and looking over the electronic tablet that had the drawing of Meiko in it. She pushed the power button, turning it on.

Jack walked over, watching the President's face as she looked at the drawing of Meiko. "You should have drawn a different background..." Mari muttered, catching the blonde's attention.

"Well Miss Pres, what do you think I should have put as a background?" He asked her, seeing her look at him. They made eye contact as she spoke. "Maybe a hallway, lined with lockers. Think of a school hallway. It would have made more sense, with the clothing you drew her wearing." The clever girl told him, critiquing his work a bit. "Otherwise, it looks fine."

This made Jack's face light up big with a smile. "Aw shucks! Thanks fer' that!" He beamed. No one besides his parents told him that his work was good. So to hear it from someone else, made him puff his chest out a bit.

Mari smiled on the outside, but on the inside, she was frowning. _'This has to be some sort of trick right? He couldn't be actually different. After all, my father tries to say that same stuff, but he is always looking at filth!'_ She thought in disgust. Well, it doesn't matter right now anyway. Besides, it's almost time for Meiko to come from watching the boys for the day, and she wanted to speak with her. Mainly on how to get their operation to get the boys expelled to begin.

Mari concluded up what she was doing in Jack's room, and took her leave. She was going to have to think about this some more. But she will get them at some point!

After watching Mari leave the room, Jack plummeted down onto his bed, feeling his soft blankets wrapping around his body. He didn't realize it earlier, but he was a lot more tired than he thought he would be.

He almost drifted off to sleep, when another knock came from his door. Jack groaned lightly at being torn away from the last thread before slumber, before getting up and walking over to the door.

Opening it, be was greeted by quite a sight. That sight being Meiko in a yellow tank top, and pink shorts that came from her waist, to just barely above her thighs. They were some really short, shorts. The tank top hugged her torso very well, accentuating her breasts and cutting off before her stomach, revealing her slim stomach and the smooth skin of it.

Jack had gotten lost in her beauty, before receiving a chop to the top of his head. "Ow!" The blonde cried out, rubbing his now sensitive head. He looked up to see Meiko glaring down at him, he guessed she saw him staring.

"Why did you want me to come to your dorm?" Meiko asked, getting straight to the point. It seemed like she didn't want to waste any time right now, so Jack grabbed her left hand gently, pulling her inside his room, shutting the door behind him.

Meiko yanked her hand out of his, looking at him in disgust. "And just what do you think you're doing!?" The strong woman exclaimed, before grabbing him around his midsection, and slamming him back, bringing both of them onto Jack's bed.

Jack looked up, seeing Meiko bend back, flipping herself over to be able to straddle his waist. Holding his wrists above his head, Meiko looked him in the eyes before speaking. "Alright, you're going to explain what it is that you seem to want from me. And no beating around the bush, otherwise I'll beat your bush." She threatened, grabbing a nearby object, that being one of his sketchpads. And to make it worse, it was the thickest one he owned.

Jack shivered thinking about being struck by his own tool. It didn't leave him with a feeling like he would enjoy being struck, so he started explaining himself. "Okay Miss Meiko. I want to spend time with you." The blonde spoke, looking into the brown eyes above him.

Meiko was confused by this. Seeing the look on her face, Jack quickly spoke up. "I don't know how to describe it, I just know that in my heart, I want to spend some time with you every now and then. And maybe I was thinking, that you could be my model..." His gray eyes now looked away from her brown ones when he muttered out the last part. He told her the partial truth. Jack knew that he wanted to spend time with this amazing girl, and he was willing to try a lot of things in order to make that happen.

Except being struck by random objects. He was someone who was in love, not some masochist.

Meiko, meanwhile was thinking about what the young man below herself. He didn't seem to be lying, no he seemed to be telling the full truth. And if Meiko was being completely honest, it scared and aroused her. It scared her to think about being with a male without anyone else in the room. She could kick his ass that was for sure, but she found herself not wanting to. It was like her hatred of men was noneffective against Jack. And she didn't want that to be her downfall.

It aroused her, because she's never been spoken to by a male, like she was their equal. Only her father and Mari's father have done that. And his honesty along with his grey eyes that seemed to be filled with mystery, had her captivated. He truly wasn't like any other male she had met.

Meiko shook her head a little, before looking back down at the man pinned below her. "I want some time to think this over. Therefore, you will have to wait until I give my answer." She spoke with that same commanding tone of hers.

Jack was a little disappointed that he would have to wait, and voiced his thoughts. "I'm sad that I'll have to wait, but just the fact that you're willing to even consider it, warms my heart." He told her, placing his hand over said organ. "Miss Meiko, I'm not a bad guy, and if ya give me the chance I can prove it to ya." He ended, smiling again.

Meiko actually felt herself blush. Something she hasn't done in a long time, and to say it felt weird was an understatement. Who would have thought that this blonde underneath her, would actually make the man-hating beauty, blush like she was a little schoolgirl? Meiko then realized something. The position she was in with Jack currently, seemed very provocative.

The grey haired goddess yelped a bit when she felt her breasts pressing against Jack's chin, her nipples poking out her tank top just a little bit. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never acted this way around a male before...'_ She thought feeling a little flustered, and starting to sweat. Meiko then noticed that she was sweating like usual, only Jack seemed to intensify his stare towards her. "W-What? Is t-there something on my f-face?" The girl stuttered out, wiping her hand on her right cheek and checking it.

Jack got off of his bed as he walked over to his desk that held his tablet. Picking it up, he walked back over to his bed and sat down in front of Meiko, starting up a sketch. This unnerved her a bit, was she supposed to do something? Wait, why is she still here in the first place? She already said that she needed some time! And she was going to get out of here before she could get anymore flustered!

Doing just as her thoughts told her to, Meiko started walking towards the door. "I'll give you my answer in a couple of days, maybe. Until then, please stay away from me." The beautiful girl commanded, opening the door of Jack's room, and closing it behind herself.

Jack just sat there, hearing her footsteps fade away going down the hall. His dorm was in the girl's section, since the boy's dorm only had their one room. But since he's the designer, he needs to be closer to the girls, in order to make accessibility much easier for whoever picked up the designs from him anyway. Jack's dorm was a further distance away from the girl's as a little precaution to be sure he wouldn't do anything, so he wasn't complaining that he didn't have neighbors.

Jack sighed, putting his tablet back on his desk, before laying in his bed. After inhaling just a little bit, the blond sighed in content when he smelled a bit of Meiko's scent on his blankets. _'Okay, that was a little creepy of me. Maybe it's a good thing that Meiko wants me to stay away from her for a few days. Heck, I could start actually focusing on what the school wants me to, along with my schoolwork. Don't want to fall behind on the first day now do I?'_ Jack thought to himself as he looked at his clock on his desk. 9 PM. _'Maybe I should get some sleep...'_ The now tired blonde yawned, before putting on some pajama pants and a simple white shirt, before tossing his blankets over himself when he fell back onto his bed.

"It may be creepy, but she really does smell nice. Like rose petals and lavender mixed together. It's... so... comforting..." Jack nodded off, snoring lightly as he succumbed to sleep.

Little did he know, outside his window, watching him was a blue haired woman that went by the name of Risa Bettou. The girl, after seeing the entire fiasco with Meiko and Jack, wrote something down on a notepad. After putting it away, she climbed down from the tree she was watching him from, and went her separate way. _'It'll be good to have this little bit of information...'_ The tough bluenette thought while walking with a smirk on her face.

 _'Kate, you were definitely correct on this one._ '

 **Alright, end of chapter 2! I feel pretty confident about the story so far, what do you guys think? Is something wrong with what I did? Do you feel like I'm taking the relationship at a nice pace? I like how it turned out, since I'm able to incorporate Moeko. (Cute Meiko, that has her older personality; timid and shy)**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!**

 **By the way, did you like that little incorporation of DJ Khaled in the story? (^_^) I thought it was a smart use of it.**

 **AnimeFan215, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter for this one. Sorry about the wait on this one. I had to get myself reacquainted with the manga/anime. I know where I'm going for this one, so don't worry. I had a moment where I thought I didn't have an idea as to what I should do, but I've got it now.**

 **Enough rambling, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's now been 2 weeks since Jack has shown up to the Academy. Things have been going well for him. He's caught up on school work, he's been working on designs for the school uniforms, and he has not even been labeled as a pervert! That doesn't mean that the girls don't keep their distance from him though...

While doing his school work, sometimes he would doodle on the side in his sketchpad. Coming up with new things as someone who likes to draw can be difficult sometimes, so Jack often finds himself looking around whatever room he's in, picking something random to draw.

Today, Jack spotted a ginger girl with curls in her hair, working on -what he guessed was- math problems. It seemed like she was pretty good at what she was doing, what with the way she was able to fly through her work. Right now, it was homeroom, so Jack could work on whatever he wanted to. And right now, he was going to sketch that girl.

Going back and forth from glancing at the girl and then continuing his sketch, the blonde boy didn't notice that a certain blue haired girl was standing behind him, looking over his work. "Don't you think that's a little creepy?" Risa Bettou asked, hearing a shocked gasp escape from Jack's mouth.

He turned around, seeing the girl give him a stare that looked like she could break bones with one glare. Jack gulped nervously, before he spoke. "W-well, personally, I don't think so. I mean, art is art."

Risa smirked after he said that, sitting down in the desk next to him. "The name's Risa. And you are?" She questioned.

"Jack."

"Well Jack, I would appreciate it if you stopped drawing my friend over there. I don't take kindly to people who just do things without getting the permission of someone if it involves them." Risa spoke, her voice seeming like ice. "Otherwise, I'll have to break your dominant hand." The bluenette smiled afterwards, before looking to see Jack's reaction.

Jack's eyes sparkled as he looked at Risa. "That. Was. Amazing! Please Miss Risa, if you wouldn't mind, I would love to have you be a model for me!" He spoke enthusiastically.

What the hell? This isn't how people normally reacted whenever she made a threat towards them... _'What is wrong with this guy?'_ Risa thought, looking at the grey eyed blonde. "Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

Jack nodded furiously. "Of course I am! You fit the tough girl image perfectly! As someone who draws and designs, I can see all the outfits you would be able to pull off expertly!" Okay, this guy is becoming a little creepy...

The blonde stopped himself, realizing how pumped up he was getting. "My apologies, Miss Risa. But honestly, you would be an amazing model for tough outfits. If you ever want to..." Jack wrote out his dorm room number on the corner of his paper, before ripping it off. "Please come on by my dorm, and I promise I will make some excellent designs for you." He spoke, holding the scrap of paper out to Risa.

Risa froze staring at the paper. No guy in her life has ever offered her to hang out or to do anything really. And now, here's this one boy asking her to come to his dorm, out of all the things. Even after she just threatened him! Something is wrong with this guy... But... Maybe it won't be so bad? Besides, she could handle him if he tries anything, so what's the harm in doing it?

She grabbed the paper from Jack's hand, before looking it over. "Just come on by whenever you like, I won't mind." The grey eyed boy said, flashing her a smile. Risa could feel her heartbeat pick up, as her cheeks flushed red.

She quickly got up from her seat, excusing herself, before walking over to the ginger haired girl. "She seems like a really nice person. That tough exterior could be off putting, but I bet she has a heart of gold underneath that." Jack mused to himself, chuckling lightly, before returning to finish the sketch of the curly haired ginger.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Jack was walking through the halls when he spotted someone familiar further ahead of him. "Miss Meiko!" He exclaimed, before jogging to catch up to the beautiful woman. She stopped walking and turned at hearing her name being called. Seeing the strange transfer student wasn't something she was expecting though. "Oh... it's you." Meiko muttered.

Jack smiled brightly at her, before starting to speak up. "Yep it's me! I saw you ahead of me and thought that we could walk together, if even only for a little bit." He cheerfully said, before continuing to walk to keep up with Meiko. "So how are things going for yourself? Did you consider my offer from a while back?" The blonde asked.

The grey haired woman kept her gaze ahead of them, choosing not to look at Jack. "I'm still thinking about the offer, but don't expect anything from me. And as for your other question, I am doing fine." She answered.

Jack felt himself deflate just a bit, wanting her answer, before bouncing back. "Take your time with thinking about the offer. I'll wait for as long as I have to." He proudly spoke, before continuing the conversation. "So where are you headed at the moment?"

Meiko didn't expect him to be this pursuing of the model offer. _'He's so strange.'_ Hearing his question, she wondered if she should tell him where she was going at this moment. _'Now that I think about it, I think Mari would want me to show him what some of those boys have been through.'_ She thought to herself. "I was actually on my way out to the building where the other boys are being held at. Would you like to tag along?" The brown eyed girl asked the grey eyed boy.

Jack, liking opportunities to spend time with Meiko, felt himself get excited at the offer. "Sure thing Miss Meiko! But, I still have one more class to attend to. I can't just leave it, can I?" He questioned, before Meiko gave a wave of her hand, for him to follow her. "Don't worry, I'll have Mari send an email, giving you an excuse." And with that, they both started walking outside.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

While they were walking, Jack noticed how tall Meiko actually was. Standing at least 2 inches taller than himself. This however didn't intimidate or make him feel uneasy. Instead it made him realize that she was like a goddess, that towered over other people, helping make the world a better place.

"Miss Meiko, may I tell you something?" The blonde started, continuing to walk next to his love interest. Meiko glanced at him briefly out of the corner of her eyes. "What is it?"

"You're really tall, and I find it to be very attractive." He spoke, noticing that he didn't get a reaction. Looking over at the tall woman, he saw that her facial expression has not changed from its stern look. This didn't faze the designer however, as he was able to tell the person he liked one of the many things he loved about her.

Meiko on the other hand wasn't about to let herself get carried away by this strange individual's 'sweet words'. _'Seriously, this guy is one of the weirdest people that I've ever met.'_ She thought to herself. _'But he is still a man. No matter how strange he may seem, it doesn't mean that he won't act the same as those other pigs in the prison.'_ "We're here." She announced, pulling out the key to the door that leads inside.

Jack watched as she pulled the key out of her cleavage, and unlocked the door holding it open for him. "Shouldn't I be the one to hold the door for you Miss Meiko?" The cheerful boy chuckled, walking inside the building. It's his second visit to this place and he still can't get how they have an actual prison in their school. He didn't know whether to be worried or interested in the school's history.

Meiko walked further into the building with Jack right behind her, hearing her heels clack on the floor. They came up upon five different cells. "Role call!" The woman said in a commanding tone. There was shuffling before the boys from before came out of their cells, standing in a line in front of Meiko and Jack.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Today you all have more outside work. Andre, Joe, and Shingo. You are to clean the outside bathrooms, once finished, you may have the rest of the day to yourselves. Gakuto and Kiyoshi, you are to finish cleaning up the shed pieces. Now go, I don't want this to take all day." The buxom woman commanded, watching them all walk out of the building in a line, splitting off to start their work. "Jack, I would like you to stick around and watch over them. See what happens if you decide to become a pig like these filthy animals." Meiko spoke with venom.

The blonde let out a breath of air, before looking Meiko in the eyes. "I don't know how many times I have to tell people. Miss Meiko I ain't no pervert! I dread to even think about what my Pa would do to me if he found out I did something so uncouth..." He shivered as he spoke. Meiko however was not fazed. For her, words don't mean anything until your actions could back them up. So for Jack to say something like that, she took it with a grain of salt.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Jack was currently watching over Gakuto and Kiyoshi, spectating them clean up the pieces of the now ruined shed. He was standing a little bit of a distance away from them, but he could still hear their conversation since it was so quiet on the side of the building they were on.

"So we have four days left til Plan Breakout." Gakuto muttered, continuing the conversation with Kiyoshi. Jack felt his eyes widen when he heard this. _'They plan to breakout of the prison?'_ He thought to himself, before listening to more of their conversation, hearing their entire plan. All the way until Kiyoshi spoke about the way out of the school being sealed up.

"Hey." Jack spoke, approaching the two inmates. "I heard your entire plan, and I must say, it's completely thought out. But did you ever think about what would happen if someone overheard your conversation?" He calmly said, noticing the wide eyed expressions on both teens. "You guys sure are lucky that the person who overheard your conversation is a good guy." Right after that sentence he noticed they seemed less tense.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this plan?" Kiyoshi questioned. Jack merely shrugged his shoulders before answering. "I said I was a good guy right? If anything, I just want to know why you guys are here in a prison." The blonde emphasized on the word prison to get his point across.

Gakuto then explained the story of how the five of them tried peeping in the girl's locker room and got caught in the process. Thus leading up to this prison life and how they are treated by the Vice President almost everyday. Although when he started talking about them getting whipped and hit, Jack had to stop him. "That's enough detail..." He muttered, seeing Gakuto drooling a bit from himself speaking of when he was able to look up Meiko's skirt when she knocked him over.

Hearing that she beat them, surprised the blonde that was for sure. He knew just by glancing at her, that she could hold her own. Also he thought back to when he first met her and how she was treating Gakuto and Kiyoshi. He shuddered again, just thinking about that whip going across his back made him fear wronging her in anyway. Although he wondered if they had the right to treat them this way. _'I'll have to look more into this another time.'_ Jack thought to himself, before noticing that Meiko was coming back over. "I won't tell anyone about your guys' plan, just make sure that you don't get yourselves in trouble that you can't get out of." The blonde spoke, seeing the two teens smile in relief.

"Thank the gods. If only famed tactician Pang Tong was able to have an ally such as yourself Jack." Gakuto spoke out, before suddenly looking up dreamily. "I can't wait to have the amazing 'Kanu Unchou and Sekitoba' figurine in my own hands..."

Jack blinked, "Wait, did you say 'Kanu Unchou and Sekitoba'?" Receiving a nod from the glasses wearer, Jack quickly questioned him. "What do you think of the box art for that figurine?"

Gakuto got into a thinking pose. "Now that I think back to it... the box art for the figurine really was unique. It's probably one of the best box arts they've ever put out on a figurine. Why?" He asked, noticing the smile on Jack's face.

"Back when I was still living in the States, during my freshman year of highschool there was a contest for a company that wanted something new and fresh from a different generation than their usual. So my highschool was one of the schools picked for the contest and we had to submit an entry. Mine ended up winning and the company said it was going to be put on their next figurine for its box art." The grey eyed teen spoke, noticing how Gakuto's eyes widened a bit.

"So the box art... was created by you?" He asked, his hands trembling. Once he got a nod, Gakuto bowed before him. "Thank you for bringing such amazing art to this world." Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Nah. It wasn't one of my best works, considering I was still just a freshman. There were flaws that I wanted to fix, but they said anymore and it wouldn't be the original that they noticed."

Right when they were about to continue their conversation, Meiko interrupted them. "And why are you two slacking off? You should've been further with the progression of cleaning this mess up, but as I can clearly see, it looks like the same state it has been in since this morning." The tall woman spoke, glancing over to Jack. "And you, you need to stop distracting them."

At the mention of that, Jack looked down a bit. "Aw dang, I didn't mean to distract them. And it is entirely my fault for them being behind on their work. I apologize to you both." The blonde told his fellow teens, before walking over to Meiko and staring her right in the eyes. "And I apologize to you as well Miss Meiko. I got in the way of their progress and now you have to spend more time out here, rather than doing something you actually enjoy." He spoke, seeing how she backed up from him a bit. "Please refrain from getting in my personal space like that." Meiko said in a commanding tone, before sighing. "Well, what's done is done. For now, you two." She said, getting Gakuto and Kiyoshi's attention. "Head inside, eat your dinner and finish any other activities you need to. And don't give Hana trouble." The stern woman spoke, before cracking her horse whip against the building they were standing behind.

The two inmates quickly left, bidding Jack a quick goodbye, leaving Meiko alone with said blonde. Jack looked down at his feet for a moment, "So Miss Meiko, how are your studies coming?" He asked, seeing her lean against the building. "Cut the crap. Why do you insist on pursuing anything about me? What are you after?" She gave him an accusing look, watching his expression change to confusion. "I'm not sure I understand your question Miss Meiko. What do you mean by 'What I'm after'?" The younger teen questioned, seeing her glare at him.

"What are you after. There's something that you want from me, and I want to know what it is. You seem to have a goal in mind, so out with it." Meiko commanded, making Jack nervous. _'Should I really tell her how I feel? Isn't it too early for something like this to be said, when trying to be in a relationship with someone? I've only known her for two weeks for heaven's sake!'_ The designer nervously thought to himself.

Seeing the brown eyed woman's glare made him rethink not answering her though. Jack took in a breath, exhaling slowly, letting his nerves rest. "Well Miss Meiko... I don't know the best way to tell you, without actions being involved." The blonde calmly spoke, seeing the older teen in question flinch back in disgust. "Before you think I'm going to do anything that would wrong you, please let me just say that I promise I won't ever do something to you without your permission first. Only this once I ask if you will allow me to do something without your knowing in advance what it is." He truthfully spoke, hoping beyond hope that she would believe him and that he won't get in trouble from what he was about to do.

The grey haired woman settled down, before thinking to herself on the possibilities of this being some kind of trick. _'He really did seem sincere with his choice of words... and he hasn't done anything since his first day of coming to this academy that anyone would deem inappropriate...'_ She carefully thought, looking at the blonde's calm gaze as he waited for her decision. _'But then again, if he does do something inappropriate, I'll have a reason to get him expelled from the school.'_ Making up her mind, the busty woman cleared her throat, before speaking again. "Very well, you may do something. But if I deem it inappropriate in anyway, I will have you expelled from this academy." The girl said in an authorized tone.

Jack felt himself let out the breath that he was holding, quickly gaining a smile on his features. "Thank you so much Miss Meiko! I promise I won't betray the trust you have given me!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Now, please come with me to my dorm. I've been working on something recently, and I would love for you to see it." Without even checking to see if she was following, Jack started walking in the direction of his room. Meiko started having second doubts for just a moment, before following the excited blonde.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Opening his door, Jack walked into his room, holding the door open for Meiko. "After you, my lady." He spoke like a true gentleman, getting Meiko to roll her eyes, walking into the large room. After closing the door behind himself, the designer quickly walked over to his desk where there was a wide variety of papers, pens, and pencils strewn about on it. "My apologies for the mess at the moment. I had finished the design for the new swimsuits the academy wanted in for next year. Turns out this design stuff ain't that difficult." He offhandedly spoke, moving the papers into a neat pile, and putting his pens and pencils back in the cup he had for them. He picked up his electronic tablet, turning it on and waiting for it to boot up. "Would you like anything to drink Miss Meiko?" The blonde asked, watching how she was looking through one of his sketchpads.

Upon hearing her name being called, the busty woman looked up from the drawing she was currently admiring. "Do you have root beer?" She asked, noticing the puzzled look on Jack's face. "What?"

Jack shook his head a little, before glancing back over to his love interest. "It's nothing. I just didn't expect you to want root beer. It happens to be one of my favorite sodas. But it doesn't beat orange soda." He absentmindedly spoke, getting Meiko's attention.

"Orange soda? That's one of the worst sodas ever." The grey haired teen spoke, gaining Jack's attention. He put his hand on his chest, shocked. "How could you say something so sinful? Orange soda is absolutely amazing!" He exclaimed, handing her the requested beverage. "But it goes flat way too fast. Unlike root beer. Plus, it's more sugary, which is bad for your body." After saying this, she opened the drink and took a sip. "This is some good root beer. A&W Root Beer? Is this an import?"

The blonde teen rose an eyebrow at her question. "You've never heard of A&W? What kind of root beer is out here?" He asked. "A&M." Jack had to stifle a giggle. _'I guess A &W hasn't made it this far yet._' He thought, chuckling. "One day I'll have to try some A&M. Would you take me to where you get it from?" The blonde asked the brown eyed teen. "Sure, if I ever have some time off, I'll bring you when I go shopping to get more." Meiko mindlessly agreed, before realizing what she said. "B-But I don't think I'll be running out of any for a while, so that won't be necessary anytime soon." Seeing Jack nod his head, she let out a breath of relief, glad she just saved herself. _'I need to watch what I say.'_ She thought cautiously.

Jack walked back over to his desk, seeing his tablet turned all the way on, he started going through it to find the picture he had just been working on recently. Finding it, he quickly turned around to show Meiko. "Miss Meiko, I found the picture! Please have a look at it." He handed her the device, watching how she continued to sip out of the bottle she was holding.

Meiko's eyes widened as she once again was able to see the masterpiece that the blonde's skills were able to create. This picture was of her wearing her regular school uniform, standing, and pulling out two horsewhips from her cleavage, while looking down in a threatening manner. Jack listened to Mari when she told him to go with the locker background since it went along with the outfit her drew her in. Meiko couldn't help but feel her breath being taken away by the amazing artwork. Everything was gorgeous. He even got the sheen on her glasses to display, by putting a light shade of white to show that she was wearing them. Like light was reflecting off of them. "Well Miss Meiko, what do you think of it?" Jack asked, watching her facial features.

Meiko handed him back the tablet, before standing up from the chair she was just sitting in. "You draw amazingly well. The shading in the drawing is brilliant as well." She told him, getting the blonde to smile in appreciation. "The only thing I want to ask is why you keep drawing me." She narrowed her eyes when Jack let out a small groan of irritation. "You still don't know?" The frustrated blonde asked, before he calmed himself down. "I really thought that you would get it once you saw the drawing, but I guess I didn't make the message clear..." He muttered, before looking the tall glasses wearer in the eyes. "Miss Meiko, I'm asking your permission to allow me to do something to you that involves physical contact." He spoke boldly, giving her a confident stare.

Meiko flinched back in disgust again. "And what would that be? Ugh, I knew that you were a pig-" "I ain't no pig!" Jack exclaimed, shocking the busty woman with his outburst. "Now Miss Meiko, I apologize for my outburst and interrupting you, but I assure you with God as my witness, that I ain't nor have I ever been a pig, pervert, scum, or any other horrible type of person that you can locate in a dictionary." The blonde gave her a challenging stare. "All I want is one chance to show you my true colors and how I feel."

Meiko didn't know how feel. She really was genuinely confused by this male in front of her at this very moment. He has not acted like any male she has met in her life. The only people he has acted similar to is her father and Mari's father. Attempting a calm stance, Meiko straightened herself up. "Fine, I'll give you one chance. But if-" "I know Miss Meiko. And that's all I ask for." Jack slowly walked up to Meiko, seeing how her hands actually were trembling a little. When he was right in front of her, he reached his arms up and that was when Meiko closed her eyes for a second. And that was when she felt it. She opened her eyes to see Jack right in front of her, hugging her.

Jack wrapped his arms around Meiko's torso, bringing her close to him and resting his head on her shoulder. "Maybe you could understand a little better now..." He whispered, smiling as he felt how soft she was through her shirt.

Meiko didn't know what to do. She didn't expect this. She couldn't have expected this. Who would? The grey haired girl looked down at the blonde as she saw him just laying his head on her shoulder. The more she looks at him in this moment, the more she notices the smile on his face. It's such a calm smile, that of someone who is truly feeling happiness. Maybe that's why she doesn't know what to do at this moment. Maybe she's okay with this hug. Maybe she's okay with him being here at this academy. In this school. With her. _'Where did that thought come from?'_ She thought, shocking herself before Jack said something. "What did you say?" She asked.

Jack picked his head up from Meiko's shoulder to look her in the eyes, still hugging her. "I said, why not try hugging me back? A hug isn't exactly complete until both people are partaking in it." He spoke, seeing her start sweating. "It's nothing to be nervous about. Guys and girls hug all the time, and you don't have to be involved with them romantically in order to do it. I have a friend back in the States who gave me hugs all the time." The blonde spoke, arms still wrapped around her hourglass frame.

Meiko felt herself sweat a little more, as her hands slowly felt themselves lifting up to be placed on the blonde's back in a half hearted hug. "See? It's not so bad. And it can leave you with a feeling of comfort if you ever need one." Jack spoke, smiling at the taller teen. "I know how a hug works." Meiko spoke, getting a chuckle out of the blonde. "Then prove it. Give me a hug." He challenged, getting the brown eyed girl to slowly wrap her arms further around the slightly shorter teen. "Now isn't this comfortable?" Jack chuckled.

They stayed like that for about ten seconds before Meiko let go of him. "Alright let go of me. The hug is over." She spoke in a commanding tone. Jack rolled his eyes before letting the busty woman go. "Alrighty." When he released her, he walked over to his desk and sat down. "So, what now? Start an investigation of my room to see if I was lying?" The blonde chuckled at his joke, before noticing Meiko smirking.

The grey haired female felt herself lift up a little bit after that hug with the blonde. He seems to be all smiles around her. Something that the boys never have done. Or at least not the smile that Jack wears. Theirs is of lecherous reasons, while Jack's seems genuine and cheerful. "I suppose I don't have to go along with my original plan of raiding your room for evidence against you, but do keep in mind that I will be watching you. Don't mess up." She spoke, having the blonde pale a bit when hearing what her original plan was. "You planned on raiding my room?" He asked, watching as she started walking to the door of his dorm. "I still haven't made a decision on your 'modeling offer' so you will have to wait on that. Stay out of trouble and have a good day." Meiko spoke, opening the door for herself and closing behind her, walking out into the hallway.

She slumped against the door lightly, before looking up to the ceiling in thought. _'Just what about him makes him different?'_ The commanding teen thought to herself, truly lost for words on what just happened. She could easily say this though. "I have to find a way to get some of that A &W Root Beer..." Meiko muttered, before walking down the hall.

Jack felt super giddy, as he flopped onto his bed, giggling into it. "I was able to hug her!" He exclaimed loudly into his pillow, with said object muffling his voice. He started thinking back to how soft she felt even through her shirt. How her bare cleavage felt against his clothed chest. Her breath lightly caressing his hair. He felt everything in that hug. And he was going to show her just what she means to him. _'She's the one Pa. You told me that I would know when I found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I've found her.'_ Jack thought to himself, holding an open hand up to his ceiling. _'And I will make her mine.'_ He thought determinedly, closing his hand into a fist.

* * *

 **Okay, so that was third chapter! Let me know what you thought of it in a review! Are things progressing too fast? Do you think I'm taking it at a nice pace? Let me know.**

 **I was receiving PMs about this story and i was like "Don't worry, I gotchu." So if I didn't respond to any, it was cause I was working on it. I didn't wanna say anything about the story and give something away. My bad.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**

 **AnimeFan215, signing off!**


End file.
